Trigrams System
'How to Gain trigrams:' All the new items can be obtained by divining. Trigrams can increase extra attributes to the heroes, and Trigrams Fragments can be used to exchange Trigrams for purple and above quality and Trigram Experience is to be swallowed by Trigrams to increase experience. 'Trigrams Types' Useless Trigrams: White Trigrams are useless, they can be sold to get back silver. Useful Trigrams: BlueThere are 5 modes to divine; the higher mode will generate better quality of Trigrams, possilbly Trigram Fragments, or even Trigram Experience. Modes and cost: *Common Divine ------ 8000 silver *Advanced Divine --- 10000 silver *Titanium Divine ----- 20000 silver *Platinum Divine 40000 silver *Diamond Divine 80000 silver You need to light up at least one of the above modes to divine, and Common Divine is the default mode staying lit. Click Common Divine, you’ll get one random Trigram and have chance to unlock the next mode. You can also use 100 gold to unlock Platinum Mode. 3 free chances to divine are given every day at 05:00 AM and the free chances will accumulate. 2) Divine All: ' *VIP 6+ players can use Divine All, Pick All, and Sell All buttons. *'Divine All:it automatically divine until the divine rooms are full. *'Pick All':it automatically picks up all the useful Trigrams until the Trigram Inventory if full. *'Sell All':It automatically sell all the useless Trigrams. If you want to sell the useful Trigrams, sell them one by one. Note: The Trigrams you’ve picked up will be stored in the Trigrams Inventory; those trigrams cannot be sold or abandoned. 'Swallow' Only the Trigrams you’ve stored in the Trigrams Inventory can be used to combine for experience (swallow). One Trigram swallows another one increasing the experience. 1) Rules of Swallow: (in order of effect) *Trigrams of higher quality swallow the trigrams of low quality *Trigrams of higher experience swallow the trigrams of lower experience *Trigrams of same equality and experience, the one you move will increase experience *The Trigram that is swallowed will be gone. 2) How to Swallow: *Single Swallow:move one Trigram to another Trigram and swallow is done. *Auto Swallow(auto combine): this automatically combines all the Trigrams of below purple equality into the Trigram of highest quality and experience. Needs VIP 3? or higher to use. Note: You can’t use Auto Swallow to swallow Trigrams of purple quality or above, these will need to be swallowed one by one. 3) Bind: a. Click “Bind” and move the lock to the Trigrams you want to bind; click “Bind” again to unlock the bound Trigrams. b. A Bound Trigrams cannot swallow other Trigrams or be Swallowed by other Trigrams. 'Equip Trigrams' 1) Equip Trigrams to heroes to strengthen their capacity. Each hero can be equipped with 8 Trigrams, and the first 2 slots are free to use. Use gold to unlock the remaining slots: *3rd slot ------ 20 gold *4th slot ------ 50 gold *5th slot 100 gold *6th slot 200 gold *7th slot 500 gold *8th slot -- 1000 gold 2) Same type of Trigrams cannot be equipped on the same hero. 3) There are a total of 25 slots in the Trigram Inventory, the first 5 slots are free to use, the remaining slots will cost gold. You can’t unequip Trigrams when the inventory is full. *1st row ----- free! *2nd row 20 gold per Slot *3rd row 50 gold per Slot *4th row ---- (why you would feel the need i'll never know) 'Trigrams Exchange' Collect Trigram Fragments to exchange for Trigrams of above purple or above quality. *Purple trigrams 20 fragments *orange Trigrams - 100 fragments 'Trigrams list' Blue trigrams . gives 30 exp when combined *Elephant ------ Normal attack *Element ------ Skill attack *Spells --------- Strategy attack *Shell ----------- Normal defence *Magic body - Skill defence *Rune ---------- Strategy defence *Mystery ------ Parry *Fury ----------- Crit % *God's eyes - Hit % *Toughnes --- Toughness (decrease chance of crit happening) *Rebirth ------- Resilience (more troops) 'Purple Trigrams' First level of the major trigrams are purple trigrams which can be purchased in the trigram exchange for 20 Trigram fragments. Max level for purple trigarms is level 8 (it is the authors opinion that buying purple trigrams with fragments a waste of time and that you should save for orange ones) Gaining purple trigrams from the normal buy area is possible once you have got to platinum divine or higher. and are the first trigrams that should be upgraded to level 8 while waiting for orange or pink trigrams. . Like the lowr trigrams there are many trigram types. you can see most of them in the trigram exchange except one which is only rumoured to exist (even if the lower ones can be found which is parry. {they may have removed it}) Category:Level 100 Gear